


One More Shot

by inexorablydrawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clearly Rey wanted kids, F/M, Fix-it HAE, Just coping, Life Force stuff, Mentions of Pregnancy, Midichlorian stuff, One Shot, Pregnancy, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorablydrawn/pseuds/inexorablydrawn
Summary: Rey and Ben have a moment to cherish a more than unexpected pregnancy.--A one-shot to help me get by.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	One More Shot

“At least he can’t kill me. It will be the end to a pretty nasty family tradition.”

“That’s not funny,” Rey growled, but she only savored the touch against her midsection.

“It’s a little funny,” Ben smirked, sitting next to her on the bed. Healthy and clean and nearly whole. So nearly. He gently ran his hand over the curve of her stomach. The touch felt more like a vibration than warmth, but it was tangible either way. “Still a shame we couldn’t do this the normal way.” He let out a low laugh. 

Rey put her hand above his. Something she was still nervous to do. She was still afraid her touch would go right through him. That he wasn't real. But it didn’t. He could still interact with furniture, bring her tea, even touch her. It wasn’t quite the same as human touch, it lacked a certain human warmth but also felt _living_ in a way nothing else could replicate.

“You’re sad again,” Ben whispered, slowly taking his hand away from her.

“No, I’m happy,” she said, though her eyes welled up with tears. “You’re here. With us. We’re together that’s all I can ask for.” She paused. She looked down at herself, just barely beginning to show. She hadn’t even called to tell her friends yet.After all, it would be quite a complicated discussion. Maybe it was easier to say they had gone about it the usual way before everything had gone down on Exogal.

A transference of life force that worked a little too well was probably too much for most people to understand. Even Finn who was coming to grips with his own force sensitivity probably would stare at her oddly.

“How much longer can you stay for?” Rey managed, her voice weak. Quiet. Hoping he wouldn’t have to answer.

“I’ve got some time.” Ben lifted his hand out in front of him, observing himself in a sort of aw. “I think you should go to a planet with more force energy, Tatooine is a dead planet.”

She hadn’t planned on staying so long. Only a few days to pay her respects to the family and gather her thoughts.A few days turned into weeks, and now months. She’d made the Lars homestead into a home. Full of collected trinkets and supplies. It reminded her of her AT-AT. And while that should have made her sad, it gave her some grip. Something to hold onto.Something until Ben came back.

“I know,” she said, looking up at him. “It just makes me feel closer to you all when you can’t be here.”

Ben couldn’t appear always, it was a lot of energy and focus to appear in such a solid state. When he couldn’t appear, she could hear his voice, but sometimes even he exhausted himself. The Force was an energy between all living things that could be drained. It would always refill, but that meant he had to be away at times. 

“We will have all of eternity in the stars,” he brushed her hair aside and she scooted closer. Hugging her small belly with hope. “We will see everything together then, for now, don’t wallow in the past. Don’t waste your time here.”

“I was thinking about going to Ahch-to,” Rey said and Ben looked like he immediately wanted to voice his concerns. “Just for the pregnancy. The caretakers will be kind to me—hopefully.And I can take that time to study what I need too to begin the new Jedi.”

Ben still looked uneasy.

“It’s a powerful bridge between our worlds. Between us and where you are. I want you to be here for this, for _him_ , as much as possible.”

“I will be. As much as possible.” He added and argued with her no further.Just looked at her and her alone. “Every minute I can. Every second.”

He leaned forward, placing both his hands on her face. The feeling running through her was one of life and hope. He gently coaxed her head towards him until lips touched hers. Something so real she could barely believe it. Nothing felt more real than this. Nothing was more real than this.She felt his lips move against hers and they both smiled against each other before moving apart. Hands returning to her middle. 

“For all eternity”

**Author's Note:**

> There are a million ways Ben can be okay in this universe and they gave me none of them. I'm still holding out hope.


End file.
